


Worth

by 222Ravens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Lando Calrissian/Han Solo, near the end of ESB, nebulously post ESB/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even if you lose?” Leia asks, and there’s no fairness in asking that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the Han Solo prequel was casting a Lando, got randomly feels, talked about it on twitter, this happened? *wobbly hand gesture*

“I’m sorry.” Lando says.

Leia has a great many possible things to say. Some she wants to say, more than others, but the anger isn't there, for once.

She thinks of the city they left behind, and then of Alderaan, and several other things, besides.

"It wouldn’t be fair to blame you for thinking of your people."

From the way Lando looks at her, he understands her meaning. That fairness doesn't necessarily guide everything, in this galaxy.

They stand in silence, another moment.

“He changed from when I knew him. I think you might even be a good influence. Always figured him as immune to those.”

Leia isn’t sure what to say, so she waits until he speaks again. The ship shifts a little on course, sending a shudder through their feet.

"He's not an easy man to love."

Now it's time for her to look at Lando, and measure. At a guess, the statement isan observation, a question, and a confession, all in one, somehow.

"Love is difficult." She confesses in turn. "I don't always understand it."

That draws a laugh. "No one does.” He sobers. “Worth the gamble, though, most of the time.”

“Even if you lose?” Leia asks, and there’s no fairness in asking that. Not knowing how things must have ended between them. No fairness, but she asks, because she needs to. Certainty is how she keeps moving.

It takes another moment before he replies. “I like to think so. Even then.”

That feels true. And maybe it has to be, when losses mount and the only way out is forward, not looking back. But loss isn’t the only option, here. Not just now, and not just yet. She will take losses where and when they come. But she’ll never believe in a lost cause before she has to.

She takes a deep breath.

“Han can’t be our only priority. It _will_ happen, and you will be informed when it does. But it takes time for formulate a strategy for infiltrating the Hutt syndicate. Until then… The Rebellion could have use for you.”

Lando nods, and again, she thinks he understands her meaning.

It’s a branch offering. Not forgiveness, but _trust_. Something far harder to earn, from her.

“Then I’m willing to serve.”


End file.
